1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to exercise machines. More particularly, the exercise machine includes or is in the form of a stationary bicycle which uses an inflatable seat to provide exercise of the core muscles of a person's trunk in combination with the cardiovascular exercise achieved primarily by pedaling the bicycle.
2. Background Information
Stationary bicycles are well known in the field of exercise machines. The primary focus of stationary bicycles is the exercise of the legs to provide a cardiovascular workout. However, the stationary bicycle does relatively little to provide a workout of the core muscles or trunk muscles of a person's stomach region and back region. Thus, it would be useful in the art to provide a stationary bicycle which does provide such a workout, especially for people who are interested in undertaking a more advanced exercise. The present invention primarily addresses this concern.